


160 characters or less

by talia_ae



Category: Community
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Britta invite Shirley to the mall.  Everyone texts!  (Except Pierce, because he still hasn't gotten the hang of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	160 characters or less

  
  


(annie 20:58) britta mall tomorrow?  
(britta 21:03) yessssss  
(britta 21:04) but how many more cardigans do you need?  
(annie 21:09) you can never have too many britta!  
(britta 21:13) jk.... do you think we should invite shirley?  
(annie 21:15) shirley?  
(britta 21:18) yeah i feel bad we never invite her  
(annie 21:22) true... we should invite her  
(britta 21:23) yeah i'll text her now

-

(britta 21:24) hey shirley, are you busy tomorrow?  
(shirley 21:28) I don't think so, why?  
(britta 21:32) annie and i are going to the mall, you should come  
(shirley 21:33) that would be nice!

-

(jeff 21:38) abed you busy tomorrow?  
(abed 21:40) troy and I are going to bake chocolate chip cookies  
(jeff 21:42) are you putting pot in them?  
(abed 21:45) no we're using a recipe from cook's illustrated. I have a subscription  
(jeff 21:47) what's the point if you're not putting pot in them?  
(abed 21:49) the trope for that would be brownies.

-

(annie 21:59) just got off the phone with shirley  
(annie 22:00) she sounds really excited  
(britta 22:06) i think it'll be fun! we might not be able to go to victoria's secret.  
(britta 22:07) and make fun of the trashy lingerie  
(annie 22:10) but still.  
(annie 22:13) we can split a cinnabon!

-

(abed 22:14) jeff was just texting me  
(troy 22:15) oh yeah?  
(abed 22:17) he wanted to know if we were putting pot in our cookies  
(troy 22:18) what dude is crazysauce!  
(troy 22:19) pot cookies do not go with our side dish of strawberry banana smoothies!  
(abed 22:20) or falafel  
(abed 22:21) I stole my dad's chickpea supply again.  
(troy 22:22) he's going to be so mad  
(abed 22:23) it's ok I'll tell him it was for cultural studies  
(troy 22:24) this is going to be the best picnic ever

-

(annie 22:25) you're okay with shirley wanting to go to the fancy department store right?  
(britta 22:27) hells yes!  
(britta 22:28) you need more formalwear that's shiny  
(annie 22:29) I'll think I'll be giving people the wrong idea...  
(britta 22:31) not if you wear flat shoes  
(annie 22:33) I guess  
(britta 22:35) seriously girl you can work it  
(annie 22:38) really?  
(britta 22:40) most definitely :)

-

(shirley 22:46) so excited for tomorrow baby!  
(annie 22:48) me and britta too!!!  
(shirley 22:50) I just need someone to look after my boys.  
(annie 22:51) wait I have an idea let me just check with britta

-

(annie 22:53) do you know if jeff has plans tomorrow?  
(britta 22:54) let me check

-

(britta 22:56) hey jeff are you busy tomorrow?  
(jeff 23:05) no, why? want to hang out?  
(britta 23:10) i have plans with annie and shirley  
(jeff 23:14) then why did you ask?

-

(britta 23:15) hey annie he says he's free

-

(annie 23:17) shirley good news! jeff is free and he can babysit your boys tomorrow!  
(shirley 23:19) that's great annie! tell him to call me in the morning, I'm going to bed. good night!

-

(jeff 23:41) did you tell shirley i can babysit her kids tomorrow?  
(britta 23:49) not directly no...  
(jeff 23:51) whatever, it's fine.  
(britta 23:54) night!  
(jeff 23:56) good night

-

(annie 23:56) see you tomorrow!  
(britta 23:57) right back atcha, you awesome puppetmaster  
(annie 23:58) ;D  
(britta 23:59) good night!  
  
---


End file.
